


Some form of Gratitude

by caprigender



Category: The Invisible Man - All Media Types, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprigender/pseuds/caprigender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll treats Skinner's burn wounds and Skinner is a flirty little shit about it. Hyde pops in to fuck with Jekyll's head and turn any possible fluffy happy sexitime into violence and angst.</p>
<p>Also i'm really into weird pseudo-medical headcanons about Skinners ~unique condition~</p>
<p>warning for sexual violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some form of Gratitude

Day 3 of treatment

Captain Nemo’s concoctions are working better than any burn ointment I have ever come in contact with on land. It is curious to me and almost ironic that an underwater civilization should have created such an efficient burn treatment, but I suppose the mechanics of the Nautilus have enough use for such remedies.

Skinner’s condition has continued to make injury treatment difficult. In some ways it is a blessing as we can easily see the extent of the burned tissues from any angle, however it is still uncertain if what we are seeing is the full extent of any injuries. While we know that invisible tissues that have been severely damaged are rendered visible again (such as congealing blood, separated skin samples, and the aforementioned burns) we are unsure if there are tissues beyond the invisible ones that have been injured enough to cause problems yet not enough to render them visible to the naked eye. Skinner himself has been of limited help in this remark. He avoids many of my questions when I ask about the biology and effects of his condition. I am not sure if his teasing remarks and lack of cooperation are because he does not trust me with this type of information or if he simply does not know, himself, the intricacies of the methods he stole.

It is further unknown if any scar tissue Skinner might sustain will be visible or invisible. I have no reason to believe that such severely damaged tissues will return to being invisible ever again, but I simply do not have enough information. Skinner is a unique case, I fear that I cannot be certain of anything…

“Still here, doc? Don’t you have something better to do with your time than watching me sleep?”

Jekyll looked up from his notebook. Skinner was awake now. Judging by his scabs and his voice he had propped himself up on his elbows and was already regretting it.

“You really shouldn’t move like that,” Jekyll responded, ignoring the man’s teasing questions. “You keep pushing yourself too hard and that won’t help with your healing.”

Skinner grunted. “So, where’s Nemo’s miracle elixir when you need it?” The bottle Skinner was referring to sat just out of the invisible man’s reach on the bedside table. Jekyll grabbed it and a clean roll of cotton bandaging.

“Here,” He moved his chair closer to the bed, leaning in to inspect the man’s wounds. “These have done enough airing out for now, they should be covered if you insist on being up and about.” Skinner groaned and Jekyll rolled his eyes. The invisible man had to be the most obnoxiously difficult patient he’d ever had the misfortune of dealing with. He whined almost constantly and when he wasn’t whining he was making dreadful jokes and quips. The man was never silent unless he was sleeping, and even then peace and quiet was no guarantee.

With practiced precision, Jekyll dabbed the burn ointment on the gauze and applied it carefully to the man’s skin. As cotton wrapped around invisible flesh Skinner slowly began to appear. First his arm, then his chest, and finally his head were all covered with the miracle medication. He tried his best to be careful, approximating where Skinner’s body was and never brushing up too much against him where the flesh might be healed but still tender. Judging by the invisible man’s hisses of pain, he didn’t quite achieve his goal.

“You know, doc,” Skinner groaned through clenched teeth, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you got off on this. Other people in pain, I mean.”

From somewhere in the back of his mind, Jekyll heard an echo of harsh laughter. He trained his face into a blank slate and kept wrapping Skinner’s wounds.

“What, no reaction, Henry?” Hyde taunted from some dark corner of Jekyll’s subconscious. “It’s not every day someone finds us out so easily.” Jekyll let out a frustrated breath that Hyde understood perfectly. “Oh, right, right, not us anymore, just me.” He grinned a giant, toothy, crooked grin that Jekyll could just see in the reflective surface of the window panes on the far wall. He turned until he couldn’t see the monster’s face anymore.

“I mean, that’s really the only reason I can think of for going into the medical sciences, some form of sadistic tendencies,” Skinner continued, “Not that I’m complaining, of course, the rest of us –eheheh- normal folk would be lost without people like you to stab us until we feel better.”

“Skinner, that’s enough.“

“And doctors code of ethics aside, if you’re interested in a little rough-and-tumble I’m sure that’s one way for me to show my appreciation.”

“Skinner-” Jekyll’s reprimand caught in his throat as his mind flooded with images. His hands trembled around the cotton bandages. He watched those same hands move in his mind’s eye to wrap the gauze far too tight around the invisible man’s arm, pressing the rough texture into his wounds as the thief cried out, writhing underneath him. The struggle would only fuel his lust, gasps of pain interspersed with little moans of pleasure. He would pin the man down, unbutton his fly, and finally put the thief’s insolent mouth to some better use. Hyde laughed. His hands changed, his grip turned from firm to violent. He tore at the other man, pained pleasure turning quickly into untold agony. Unseen blood splashed hot on his skin and turned red as it thickened and congealed against his thighs. His hands moved to cradle Skinner’s face, now rough, large, squeezing. With a sharp twist the cries stopped and Henry was left alone with the laughter echoing in the back of his skull.

“Jekyll?” Skinner’s voice came quiet and distant. “You alright, doc?”

Henry shook himself out of his dazed nightmare. He tied off the invisible man’s bandages with shaking hands. “Please excuse me. I have matters to attend to.” He stood briskly and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Jekyll knew he should ignore the other man’s pleas, but there was something in his voice that stopped him in his tracks. “I’m sorry.” What was that tone? Worry? Loneliness? Genuine regret? “I just… eheheh, I just wanted to say thank you.” Stumbling awkwardness… that wasn’t something Jekyll was used to hearing in Skinner’s voice. “For taking care of me, I mean. Thank you. I’m sorry I thought you might… well, nevermind.”

Might what? Jekyll wanted to ask. Might want to bridge the chasm that he’d dug between himself and his fellow man? Might crave connection, however base and shallow it may have been? Might have wanted to touch another body, warm and soft, rough but also tender.

“Might want to give in to those urges you’ve been running from your whole life.” Hyde suggested, mockingly. “That’s why we’re playing the hero, isn’t it? In hopes of getting a sweet piece of meat to rip into?”

Jekyll turned slightly, his lips struggling to form the words he was thinking. “I’ll be back to change your bandages later.” He settled for that.

“Sure thing, doc.” He could hear the disappointment in Skinner’s voice. He’d taken a risk, far larger than he was likely aware of. It hadn’t paid off. But he was alive and Jekyll wanted to keep it that way, and so the thief would have to live with the disappointment.

Jekyll left the med bay well aware of Hyde’s smug satisfaction lurking in the back of his mind. It was going to be a very long day.


End file.
